fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Foul Larry
Foul Larry is Wilt's oldest arch nemesis and the main villain in the special episode Good Wilt Hunting. Appearance Foul Larry is a large, strong, tough imaginary friend with a basketball for a head and a basketball patterned body. He is also surprisingly taller than Wilt who is one of the tallest characters on the show. Biography Foul Larry was imagined by an unnamed boy who was jealous of Wilt and his creator, Jordan Michaels, and wished to finally beat them at a game of basketball. Foul Larry and his creator challenge Wilt and his creator to a two-on-two match. During the final round, the score was 47 to 48, with Jordan's team taking the lead. Larry goes in for a winning shot which Wilt attempts to block. However, as he does so, he notices that Foul Larry was about to fall on top of Jordan and, as a result of Larry's immense size, crush Jordan to death. Wilt came in at the last minute and pushed Jordan out of the way before Larry hit the ground, causing Larry to land on Wilt's left arm, crushing it. Because he was not able to block Larry's shot, Larry's team ended up winning the game. The accident, which had caused Wilt to lose his right arm and got a broken left eye (which was caused by the basketball landing on it) also ended up costing Jordan the win for that game. Knowing that winning that game was so important to Jordan, Wilt became so guilty for letting his team take the loss that he ran away from home. Later that same day, Stats had informed Jordan about Wilt's accident and how Wilt had saved his life, which Jordan was unaware of at the time. After hearing this, Jordan searched for Wilt, but was only able to find the wristband that Wilt had worn on his left arm. 30 years later, Wilt returns to the same basketball court for a rematch against Foul Larry. Wilt and Larry begin a one-on-one basketball match, and Wilt starts the game out in the lead. Foul Larry is eventually able to catch up by using cheating maneuvers. Larry pushes, shoves, and knocks Wilt down multiple times in his attempt to win. This is considered a personal foul due to the fact Larry made actual physical contact with Wilt during the game, which is illegal in basketball. As the round comes to a close, the score reads 47 to 48, with Wilt once again in the lead. Foul Larry decides to go for his signature move known as "The Slam," where he dunks the ball and then swings around the hoop into the wall behind it with enough force to crack it, creating an indent of himself in the brickwork. Wilt once again attempts to block Larry's shot, not knowing that if he were to get in the way of the shot he would get crushed to death against the wall by Larry. As Wilt attempts to block the shot, Jordan Michaels pulls Wilt out of the way, saving Wilt's life but also causing him to lose the game yet again. When Jordan and Wilt are reunited and Jordan thanks Wilt for saving his life all those years ago, even Larry becomes touched by their reunion and begins to inexplicably show a change of heart, deciding to ditch his foul personality and his evil ways. Larry, Stats, and all of the other imaginary friends from the court are taken back to Foster's so that they could be put up for adoption. Trivia *His name is both a pun on Larry Bird, a professional basketball player, as well as the basketball term for a player infraction which is called a "foul." This also references his "foul" personality and tendency to use illegal moves in order to help him win the game. Category:Imaginary Friends Category:Males Category:Characters Category:One-Time Characters Category:Orange Imaginary Friends Category:Villains Category:Muscular Males Category:Male Imaginary Friends Category:Bullies